Sasuke the Neko-chaaan (Uzumaki Family)
by Rameen
Summary: Hinata hamil anak Naruto. Tapi kenapa Sasuke yang jadi korban? / Canon / Oneshoot


Aku bingung nentuin genre-nya. Mau humor, tapi nggak lucu. Mau romance, jauh. Dan setelah beberapa hari nih cerita nganggur di laptop. Akhirnya aku mencoba percaya aja naruhnya di Humor dan Friendship. Maaf jika ceritanya absurd. Happy Reading…

Sasuke the Neko-chan… By Rameen

Disclaimer By Masasi Kisimoto

Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata x Uzumaki Naruto

Humor n Frindship

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, Abal dan Garing, DLDR

Langkah kakinya mantap, sorot matanya tajam, auranya tenang tapi gelap. Semua mata melihat dengan tatapan beragam ke arahnya. Ada yang kagum akan kisah kepahlawanannya, ada yang takut akan tatapannya, ada juga yang senang akan kehadirannya.

Konoha, desa asalnya telah banyak berubah dari terakhir kali dia lihat dua tahun yang lalu. Saat dia memutuskan pergi berkeliling dunia setelah perang dunia keempat untuk melihat bagaimana bumi yang sebenarnya.

Tak ada alasan khusus baginya untuk pulang. Hanya dia merasa memang harus pulang sebelum surat-surat tidak penting dari sahabatnya yang berisik semakin banyak datang mengganggunya.

Yah, bagaimana lagi, sahabatnya yang berisik dan ceweret itu selalu mengoceh padanya tentang kemana dia pergi? Kapan dia akan pulang? Apa saja yang dia kerjakan? Dan lain-lain. Entah itu dari surat ataupun media penghubung seperti ponsel yang baru-baru ini keluar.

Kabar tentang sang sahabat yang terakhir kali ia dengar adalah kabar pernikahannya dengan seorang gadis Hyuuga. Entahlah apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya hingga menikah dengan gadis Hyuuga, karena yang ia tahu sahabatnya itu selalu mengejar teman satu tim mereka.

Dan sebenarnya satu hal yang ia pikirkan saat memutuskan pulang ke desa adalah karena hal itu. Dia hanya berpikir mungkin dia juga sudah harus menikah. Dan dia tahu siapa satu-satunya perempuan yang menjadi tujuannya.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat didepan gerbang kantor Hokage. Gedung Hokage itu di bangun sama seperti sebelumnya setelah sempat hancur karena Akatsuki. Setelah cukup lama menatap gedung itu dengan berdiam diri, dia mulai kembali melangkah, tapi..

"Sasuke-kun?"

..sebuah suara lembut menghentikannya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita seumuran dengannya yang tersenyum menatapnya. Otaknya langsung menggali ingatan tentang wanita yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

Wanita dengan mata Byakugan itu jelas seorang Hyuuga. Rambut panjang indigo itu menggelitik ingatannya tentang satu-satunya teman akademinya dulu yang memiliki warna rambut seperti itu. Tapi,, dia lupa siapa nama wanita ini.

"Kau pulang?"

"Kau.." suara barinton itu seolah menanyakan siapa wanita itu. Dan wanita itu mengerti. Dia tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Aku Hinata."

"Oh.." dia ingat. Wanita itu adalah teman akademinya yang paling pemalu dan namanya… tertulis di undangan yang pernah sahabatnya kirimkan padanya walau Sasuke tidak datang pada pernikahan itu, "Kau,, istri Naruto."

Wajah Hinata memerah mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Dia baru tiga bulan menikah dengan Naruto dan belum terbiasa dengan sebutan 'istri Naruto', 'nyonya Uzumaki' dan lain sebagainya.

"A-anoo,, kau mau ketempat Hokage?"

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, bukankah sudah jelas? batinnya. "Hn." Sasuke menjawab singkat.

"Aanoo,, aku.." Hinata diam karena ragu.

"Apa?" suara dingin itu terdengar bosan. Jika boleh jujur, Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa istri sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba menegur dan mengajaknya berbicara. Kalau wanita itu mengajaknya berbicara seperti ini sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu, mungkin Sasuke akan langsung mengira kalau wanita itu adalah fans girl-nya.

"Boleh akuu,,, minta to-tolong..?" kerutan di dahi Sasuke muncul. Hinata menatapnya dengan tatapan polos yang,,, aneh. Dan dia merasakan firasat buruk. Tapi membayangkan sahabat pirangnya itu berteriak di depannya karena tidak membantu istri tercintanya membuatnya menghela nafas pelan.

"Tolong apa?"

"Ini…" Hinata mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas tangannya, "..aku mau melihatmu memakai ini."

Sasuke membeku. Benda yang ada di tangan Hinata membawa satu kenangan memalukan saat dia menjalankan misi bersama Sakura dan Naruto dulu.

"Tidak." Sasuke menjawab cepat dan tegas. Dia tidak akan pernah mau lagi memakai benda itu.

"Sasuke-kun ayolaahh… aku mau lihat."

"Tidak."

"Kumohon."

"Tidak."

"Sekali ini saja."

"Tidak."

"Sasuke-kun pelit!"

"Ap… tetap tidak."

Mata Sasuke melebar melihat Hinata berkaca-kaca dan tak sampai lima detik, "Huuwaaa,,, Sasuke-kun jahat, hiks, pelit.. huuwaaa…"

Sasuke memucat. Dia diam melihat Hinata yang menangis di depannya. Dia tahu Hinata menangis pura-pura tapi dia tidak pernah berhadapan dengan wanita yang menangis kencang di depannya.

"Hei.."

"Hiks hiks jahat…"

"Diamlah."

"Pake ini.." Hinata memberi syarat jika Sasuke ingin dia diam.

"Tidak."

"Huuwaaa…"

"Hinata-chaaaaan,," Sasuke meneguk ludah saat mendengar suara cempreng itu dari arah belakang, "Hime ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis ttebayo?"

"Na-naruto-kun,,," Hinata menunjuk Sasuke, "Jahaaat…" Hinata mengadu manja.

"Eh,, Sasuke? Kau disini?"

"Naruto-kun, dia jahat."

"Ap.. Teme apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata-chan ttebayo?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kau baru pulang tapi sudah membuat nyonya Uzumaki menangis." Sindir Sai yang tadi bersama naruto.

"Ck merepotkan. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka membuat orang menangis sekarang." Celetuk Shikamaru menyusul.

"Hinata-chan, memangnya Sasuke berbuat apa?"

"Dia tidak mau menolongku.." keempat pria itu menoleh ke Hinata.

"Tolong apa?" suara Naruto menjadi sedikit waspada, Shika dan Sai pun juga sedikit was-was. Pasalnya benda yang di tangan Hinata itu membuat mereka trauma.

"Memakai ini… aku mau lihat dia memakai ini.." Hinata berucap polos sambil menunjukkan bando berbentuk telinga kucing berwarna pink di tangannya tanpa sadar akan dengusan Sasuke dan helaan nafas lelah Naruto, Shika dan Sai.

"Kau,,, benar-benar mau melihatnya Hime?" Naruto bertanya hati-hati karena Hinata sangat sensitive sekarang. Salah dikit pasti langsung nangis. Naruto meneguk ludah saat Hinata mengangguk.

Dia menatap Sasuke penuh harap yang justru dibalas delikan tajam Sasuke, " TIDAK."

"A-ayolah Temee.. Hinata sedang mengandung sekarang,," Sasuke mendengus, jadi itu sebabnya? batinnya, "Dan dia ingin melihatmu yang memakainya kali ini.."

Kening Sasuke mengerut, "Kali ini?"

Naruto nyengir menatap Shikamaru dan Sai yang menatapnya pasrah. Dari situ Sasuke tahu,, kedua lelaki itu sudah pernah menjadi korban. "Aku. Tidak. Mau."

"Huuuwaaa…" seketika itu juga tangis Hinata kembali terdengar.

"Ada apa ini?" Shika dan Sai memijit pelipisnya saat Sakura dan Ino ikut datang. "Kenapa Hinata menangis?"

"Sasuke-kun? Kau pulang?" Sakura dan Ino yang awalnya ingin melaporkan sesuatu pada Hokage teralihkan oleh tangisan Hinata yang akhir-akhir ini sering mereka dengar, dan mereka terkejut akan kehadiran Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Ayolah Teme.. kumohon…" Naruto masih membujuk.

"Apa itu?" Sakura bertanya. Dan saat Shikamaru mengendikkan kepalanya ke arah benda di tangan Hinata, Sakura dan Ino langsung tertawa geli, "Oh,, pakai saja Sasuke-kun. Kau makin tampan jika memakainya, seperti dulu."

"Sasuke-kun pernah memakainya?"

"Aku, Naruto dan Sasuke pernah terpaksa memakainya demi menjalankan sebuah misi di pulau kucing."

"Hahahaha…." Suara tawa itu pecah saat membayangkan sang pengeran es Konoha memakai bando telinga kucing. Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya.

Sejak Hinata hamil, dia sering kali mengidam hal-hal aneh dan itu selalu merepotkan Naruto walau suaminya itu selalu mengabulkannya dengan senang hati.

Tapi khusus hampir semua teman lelakinya, Hinata selalu sedia membawa bando itu untuk melihat para lelaki itu memakainya. Dan setelah itu dia akan mengoleksi fotonya.

"Teme, mau ya, memangnya kau mau anakku ileran nantinya."

"Itu urusanmu."

"Huuuwaaa…"

"Ck,, pakai saja sebentar. "

"Tidak."

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke membuang muka, "Huuwaaa…"

"Ck,,, iya iya… diam.."

Hening.

Sasuke menahan dirinya untuk tidak men-chidori Hinata. Wanita itu langsung diam, tersenyum dan menyodorkan bando saat Sasuke membentaknya. Terlihat jelas wanita itu mengerjainya.

Dengan ragu Sasuke mengambil bando itu dan mendelik melihat Shika dan Sai yang tersenyum mengejek. Perlahan dia memakainya di kepalanya dan tidak sampai dua detik,,,

"Kaawaaaiiiiii…." Sakura dan Ino memekik girang. Hinata langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengambil beberapa foto Sasuke yang cemberut dengan telinga kucing warna pink dikepalanya, membuat pria itu… imut dan manis.

Pria Uchiha itu memejamkan matanya agar tidak me-ameterasu beberapa orang yang tertawa geli disekitarnya.

"Kalau tidak ada kerjaan, cepat bantu kami.." suara Iruka mengintrupsi suara tawa itu.

"Eh Iruka-sensei, Konohamaru. Ada apa?"

"Ada penyusup di bagian utara desa." Jawab Iruka dengan alis terangkat menatap Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Ayo kita pergi. Hinata-chan, kau pulang saja bersama Sakura dan Ino ya?" Hinata mengangguk. Naruto mencium bibir hinata kilat sebelum berlari mengejar Iruka dan Konohamaru bersama Sai, Shika dan… Sasuke.

.

Tiga jam kemudian di kediaman keluarga Haruno..

Setelah sang penyusup tertangkap.

Setelah laporan ke kantor Hokage yang tertunda.

Di sinilah seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura memerah, saat ini Sasuke sedang duduk di ruang tamu rumahnya berhadapan dengan ayahnya dan dengan tegas melamarnya. Dia senang dengan wajah berseri-seri, Ibunya senang dengan tersenyum kikuk, Ayahnya senang tapi rautnya datar.

"Kau serius?" Kizazhi menyipitkan matanya menatap Sasuke.

"Iya." Sasuke menajawab yakin. Iya, ini juga menjadi tujuannya untuk pulang kali ini, melamar teman satu timnya secara langsung kepada orang tua sang gadis tanpa pembicaraan kepada sang gadis, sungguh… romantis?

"Kau serius melamar putriku…"

"Iya."

"…dengan memakai telinga kucing di kepalamu?"

Ppfff… suara tawa yang tertahan muncul dari arah ibu dan anak di sebelah mereka.

Sasuke memucat. Tangan Sasuke terkepal dan dengan kasar melepas telinga kucing itu, mencengkramnya hingga patah.

Shit,, dalam hati Sasuke bersumpah akan menghajar sahabat pirangnya itu.

.

Owari

Aku nonton Naruto episode tambahan waktu tim 7 dapat misi untuk mengambil cap raja kucing. Disitu Sasuke manis banget pake telinga kucingnya dan ekspresi Sasuke yang pucat dan gemetaran waktu disuruh pake bando itu buat aku ngakak.. dan disitu juga aku langsung keinget ff Narusasu yang pernah aku baca.

Di ff itu Sasuke jadi uke yang pake telinga dan ekor kucing buat godain Naruto. Dan seketika ide ff ini melintas.

Semoga suka.

Salam, Rameen.

Omake

Naruto merinding merasakan aura membunuh dari balik jendelanya.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata menghampirinya.

"Tidak apa Hime.." Naruto tidak ingin membuat Hinata cemas walau dia merasa aura membunuh itu semakin dekat.

"Oh iya Naruto-kun,,, bando yang dipakai Sasuke-kun tadi…"

Naruto menoleh menatap Hinata.

Sementara Sasuke yang ingin mendobrak rumah pintu rumah Naruto terhenti mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"..nanti kau ambilkan ya? Aku takut bandonya rusak karena tadi dibawa Sasuke-kun menangkap penyusup dan berkeliling desa. Jangan sampai rusak atau pisau dapur di belakang akan membuat kau dan dia botak."

Naruto berkedip merasakan aura membunuh yang tadi lenyap seketika.

"Naruto-kun, kau dengar aku kan?" Hinata menyadarkan Naruto dari keanehannya.

"Hah,, oh iya. Nanti akan aku ambil bandonya." Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat Hinata yang tersenyum sambil bersandar dibahunya.

Sedangkan di luar rumah, Sasuke kembali membeku dan memucat sembari memandangi bando di tangannya yang sudah patah belah tiga.

Glup, dia menelan ludah. Tidak takut akan ancaman Hinata. Tapi mengingat bagaimana wanita itu nekat menangis di tengah desa membuatnya berpikir mungkin wanita hamil juga bisa nekat memangkas habis rambutnya.

Dan kalau dia mencekik wanita itu. Bersiaplah kehilangan tangan untuk kedua kalinya karena Rasengan Naruto.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan siap menjelajah desa untuk mencari bando yang sama.

Poor Sasuke.

*Kegilaan orang lain kadang membuatmu menjadi lebih gila.*

.

.

.

END


End file.
